Ordinary teens
by AlexandriaTC
Summary: Stella and her family just moved back, to the town she grew up in. She trying to rekindle old friendship, and try and find a place where she fit in.
1. Chapter 1

**Ordinary teens winx club fan fiction **

**C****ha****pter 1**

winx club fanfiction Chapter 1 Stella pull up outside gardenia high school, having just drop of her little sister summer to gardenia middle school down the road. She stays in the car for the moment while she listen to her music. She looks to the left and she sees her brother sky over there jamming with his friends. She comes out of her car and locks it and started to walk to him he is standing next 5 girls in cheerleading uniform and 5 other guys with football jackets on. As she walked up to him he didn't notice her because is arm was around an orange hair girl, and she was talking to him. "Hey sky have you miss me." He turned and saw her standing in front of him, then he started to smile and picked up then spun her around " when did you get here and where is summer? I can't believe that your actually here, why didn't you tell me that you guys where coming?"he asked still hugging her. The cheerleaders next to him were give Stella dirty looks, but Stella didn't care because she was talking to her brother. "We got here on Saturday mum wanted to surprise you plus you need to see the house that we got it Huge, we live at 7 cobbs road."she answered not taking a breath. When she looked at his friends they where starring at her in shock. " she your sister!" Brandon shouted. " guys this my little sister Stella, she a freshman, here and Stella these are my friends Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmie and Roy and these are our girlfriends Bloom, Flora, Ayesha, Techna and Musa." Sky explained. "How come you guys don't live with each other?" Riven questioned. "We used to live in this area but my mum got a job in another city, my mum wanted me to stay with my older sister Daphne so she wouldn't be by herself, and Stella and my other sister Summer went with my parents." Sky responded. "Musa is that you?" Stella look at the black hair girl with a creamy completion. Musa glanced up from her phone. "Stella Ellison, I can,t believe you back, still in to shopping i see!" Musa replied with excitement "of course, I will never give up shopping, but I see that handed in you leotard for a cheerleading uniform!" Stella replied they both hugged each other. "Girls this is one of the best gymnast I know, and she is also one of my longest and best friends!" Musa explained with a smile on her face.

The bell went and they went into the building Musa brought Stella to the office so she could get her locker key and her class schedule ,after Stella sorted out her locker, Musa took Stella's class schedule " you have all of the same classes I have, to day is English first period, then we have history after and third period is advanced science, ok we have to discuss something that is really important. Are you going to join the cheerleading squad?" She asked "because if my memory serves me correctly you the best gymnast and dancer I know, plus I'm the captain and what I say goes." She said with a smile " of course I'm gonna join plus I'm not going to lie, the cheer uniforms are really cute!" Stella said eyeing up musa's uniform. The bell rang and Musa showed Stella the way to their English class. When they step inside the class,Musa lets the teacher know that there is a new student. " may I have you attention please!" Mr palladium shouted at the class " it seems that we have a new student in our class, can miss Stella Ellison please come to the front of the class?" Palladium asked Stella went to the front of the class while some of the guys made wolf whistle as she walked. The room was deadly silent and Stella was little shy " hi my name is Stella and I'm 15yrs old, I love gymnastic shopping and dancing and I have two sisters and 1 brother." Stella spoke really quickly and before mr palladium could reply she when back to her seat in front of Musa.

**STELLA'S** **POV **

The the rest of the day went pretty quickly and it is now 5th period which Stella and Musa had free, so Musa took her to the gym to try out for the cheerleading team. Musa went behind a table next to 4 the for other girl that I saw this morning with sky she to a seat in the middle of the girls. There were about 40 girls in the gym that that we're waiting to try out. The girl with firey orange hair who Sky had is arm around this morning,came to stand In front of the table with another girl with brown skin and and dark brown waves hair that is tied in in a high pony. Musa stood up and started to talk " hey my name is Musa and I'm the captain of the cheerleading team, I have ask two of the girls to help me out today, if cannot do this bloom please show them?" Bloom jumped in the air doing split and then landed on the floor with her feet together. " Or if you can't do this Ayesha your up." she point to the brown skin girl, Ayesha smiles and done a triple back flip and landed on her feet perfectly. " you shouldn't be here!" Musa pointed out. I was shocked when I turned around and saw about 13 people left standing including myself. Everybody else was heading to the door.

Ayesha came up to me seeing that I was still standing, looked me up and down with smile on her face " ok Barbie let me see what you got!" She asked with a condescending grin in her face, I started warm up " go stel show them what you're made of." It was a guys voice when I look to the left sky was there with all his friends. I him a smile and the I started to run and don my triple handspring, with a perfect landing, when I turned around i had a huge grin on my face.

Ayesha mouth was open in pure shock, she didn't realise that Stella was that good she on the same level as her. Musa began to shout after she whispered something in bloom's ear. "Everybody listen up the spot has been filled so you can all go home!" Stella jumped up and down squealing with excitement. Stella looked at the girls and she look at the guy an had an idea. "Do guys wanna come over to mine and sky's house to celebrate? If you do meet me out side by my car in 10min, it's its the black Mercedes convertible." She say running of towards the girls locker room to change out of her gym clothes.

10min later Stella comes out of the school building and headed to her car, she saw 11 people waiting at her car. " hey hey hey, jump in your cars and follow me, if any one needs a ride jump in with me." Stella said whilst getting in her car. Every body jumped in their own car, Stella notice and switched on her engine as she did CIARA - Body party started play really loudly from her car as she drove out of the school car park. 15mins later and Stella pulls up outside her house, she switches of the engine and came out her car. When she gets to the double door, the rest of the cars pull up and park on the huge driveway. "We live here? The house is totally massive and we though the old house was huge, Musa don't you and Helia live next door, and Roy and Flora live across the road from here?" Sky asked as they all walked in. Musa and a brother nodded so did Roy and his sister. I told everyone to go up stairs in my room while I garb some drinks and some snacks.

Stella's room is huge her walls are pink and the floor is marble, she has a four poster queen size princess bed with white curtains on each post. She had 50inch tv on her wall with a plush white couch, she had a shelf with thousands of DVDs, then a next shelf with CDs, next to that those shells was her stereo, on her desk she had a Apple Mac laptop. When I went to my room every one was looking around, the girls we're looking at my wall with loads of pictures of me and Musa together as kids and of my family on holiday or at restaurants. " ok who wants to have a pool party, with just the 12 of us?" Stella ask with a smile on her face. " I don't mind, but I have to run to my house quickly to get my bathing suit." Musa answered. "No need I have hundreds of bathing suits that are brand new, and boys I know that sky has loads of swimming trunks in his room!" Stella said excited. The boys went to sky's room to seek out swimming trunks while the girls changed into there bikinis. When they were done they made there way done stairs to the living room. When everyone was there she open the French doors that lead out to the patio. The patio has an outside kitchen for barbecue and entertaining it also has a table the seats 12. Just past the patio is the large outdoor pool and spa, further down the garden is the pool house, that's where mum keeps all the towel and pool stuff. Musa was wearing a a redish pink boo tube bikini, bloom had a silver halter neck bikini, Techna had purple bikini top with black swim shorts, Flora had a multi coloured tankini on, Ayesha had a gold one shoulder bikini on and Stella had a white swim suit on it was like a bikini but a piece of material attach them together along her stomach


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2 **

The boys went to the summer house to get 12 towels, when they came back Brandon couldn't stop starring at Stella.

**Brandon** **POV**.

I can't tear my eyes away from her, she is so beautiful, some how I have to make her mine. Her body, her lips, her eyes are drawing me in, no body has ever got my attention like this before.

Every one jumped in the pool except Brandon who eyes followed Stella every where she went. "Let's play wrestling?" Ayesha asked.

Musa, Techna and Ayesha jumped into the pool, then climb on their boyfriends neck to wrestle each other. While Bloom and Flora drag their guys to the jacuzzi at the end of the pool.

Stella turned to Brandon " do you want to be on my team?" Stella asked, but Brandon just kept looking at Stella with a mesmerised look on his face

" your really beautiful do you no that?" Brandon said.

Stella's blush started to creep up her face while everyone started to laugh at Brandon. "Thank you brandon." Stella said with a little laugh.

Brandon snap out of his trance and and told Stella that he would only be her partner if she would go out with him on Saturday, she agreed.

Then next morning Stella drove to school wearing her cheer uniform, she parked her car next to Musa then jumped out. " Stella!" A girls voice shouted when she turned it was Ayesha signalling for her to come over. Stella walked over to the group and the girl gave her a hug one by one. " where's Sky this morning?" Bloom questioned."

"He had to take Summer to school, he will be here soon." Stella replied eyeing up Brandon. She walked over to brandon, grabbed his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss, at first Brandon was completely surprised that stella was kissing him, then he started to kiss her back, he put his tongue against her lip asking for entry into her mouth and she gave him it.

Everybody watch in shock as Brandon and Stella was making out. "Brandy!" Screeched a girl. Stella stopped kissing Brandon and turned her head to see where the scream came from.

A black haired girl, wearing a jean skirt and black crop top and black wedge was walking their way. She stop in front of Brandon and Stella with her arms cross against her chest. " Mitzi what do you want?" Brandon asked rudely.

" what are you doing kissing that troll?" She asked avoiding Brandon's question.

Stella laughed " troll? I'll show you troll!" Stella yelled, punch Mitzi in her face. Mitzi stumbled back holding her mouth.

"Mitzi you always know how to bring out the worst in me!" Stella said glaring at Mitzi.

Everybody starred at Stella with shock except Musa who had a grin on her face.

"You two know each other?" Riven asked. "

Yeah the do, when we were kids we were all friends, but Mitzi was jealous that. Stella and I kept on beating her at everything, when we got to middle school Mitzi stop talking to us, and try to make up rumours as to why we didn't talk. She started saying horrible things about me and Stella, more Stella than me. So one day after school Stella called me to meet her in the cafe a block from our school. When I got there Stella and Mitzi was arguing and Mitzi called Stella a bitch, and that's when all hell broke loose." Musa explained looking at her friends.

So what happened?" Flora asked.

"Stella grabbed her by her neck and pushed Mitzi against the wall, then started to punch her in her face. It took to men to take Stella of Mitzi!" Musa said finishing her story while laughing at Mitzi.

Stella turned around to see all eyes on her "what?" She asked. "I wouldn't want to get on your bad side." Bloom replied "Please I don't want anyone to be scared of me, I just detests Mitzi. If it was anyone else I would have walked away, she just always knows how to push my buttons." Stella answered teary eyed.


End file.
